Evan Essance
by Albedo238
Summary: Evan Bordeaux was a simple man in a simple village in France until he was given a unique sword, and developed his own form of magic. However, after he learns of his true family lineage, he goes to obtain his destiny. Hearing "The Maiden of The Grove" is the supposed Queen of Illyria, he begins his journey to become a knight. Takes place a month after Xrd -REVELATOR-.


**Prologue: The Journey Begins**

On the front porch of a small house, a young man with magenta hair while wearing villager clothes of a light blue shirt, black vest, brown pants and brown-reddish boots sits on a bench, looking at the large, elegant sword in his hand, appreciating the fine details that make it appear holy in design while the combination of silver and white with astral sapphires encrusted into the quillons while the hilt adorned with fiery rubies give him an almost unearthly feel about the sword in its entirety. The gold shine along the dull edge of the blade makes it feel truly regal. The sword is like a combination of a saber and a zweihander.

"This sword..." says the young man says with thoughts bombarding his mind. "...who would find me worthy enough to wield such precision craftsmanship?"

He remembers the day he got it; one of his friends handed the sword to him, saying a mysterious man appeared out of nowhere and handed the sword to him as it was encased in a fine wooden box of elegant make, saying in an ominous voice, "Give this to the one named Evan." After that, he left without another word.

Evan looked at the sword from every angle before bringing it down, followed by looking at his other hand, the fingers and palm surrounded in seemingly cosmic energy, and says, "And this magic of mine... where did I acquire it? I never had this until after Dizzy was taken away. What could this all mean?"

Evan clenches his hand into a fist, the energy disappating into a fine waft.

"I wonder if this means I need to go after my old friend." says Evan. "It must be a sign I should do that, but..." Evan sighs before continuing with, "...what would the others think? Me abandoning everything to find what they refer to as a monster. Dizzy was never a monster. She was so kind, loving and fun to be with. If only I had been there to say good-bye to her. If only I had been strong enough to defend her. I'm not worthy of having her as a friend."

Evan merely sighs again.

Just then, a man and woman walk up next to Evan from a couple of feet. The man's slick brown hair, mustache and beard compliment well his green shirt with dark blue vest. And his light brown pants going well with his black boots.

As for the woman, her long hair matches Evan's, going well with her blue and white dress and brown boots.

"Evan?" asks the woman.

Evan looks at the people and says, "Mom. Dad. Is something the matter?"

"Evan." says his mom. "We... we need to talk. Your... father... has something to say to you."

Evan looks at the man and asks, "What is it, Dad?"

The man says, "Evan, I don't know how to tell you this. In fact, it really pains me to say it because I've grown so attached to you ever since I married your mom."

"What are you talking about?" asks Evan.

"Evan..." says the man with a sigh. "...I'm not your father."

Surprise and dismay taking him over, Evan asks, "What?"

"Yes." says Evan's father. "You're not a Bordeaux."

"But, if I'm not your son?" asks Evan. "Who was my father."

The woman comes up to Evan holding a small necklace and says, "This was from your real father. It's the last name that truly belongs to you."

His mother handing the necklace to him, Evan looks at the main part, and reads the name on it, "Essance."

"I know it doesn't look like much." says his mother. "But that is the name of a family of incredibly powerful practicioners of magic that have existed since the days when magic was discovered."

"So, THAT'S why I have my abilities." says Evan. "But what happened to my father?"

"I really don't know." his mother says. "He walked out a month after you were born, and said it would be better for you if he didn't stick around. And... he was gone."

Looking at the necklace, then the sword, Evan says, "Interesting."

"Your father left you one other thing." says his mother.

"What is it?" asks Evan as his gaze turns back to his mother.

"A suit of clothes." says his mother. "He made them for you a few weeks after your birth. He told me to give them to you when the time was right. I knew from the moment you got that sword that such a day was coming. I think today is that day."

"Where did you keep them?" asks Evan.

"Come with us." says his mother. As she and Evan's step-father walk back into the house, Evan joins them.

* * *

Inside a bedroom of basic brown with yellow carpeting and a standard-looking bed and other assorted furniture, Evan's mother goes into his closet and opens up a secret compartment inside as she pulls out some incredible clothes of white, gold and purple.

As she brings them to Evan, she says, "These are the clothes your father made for you. I think he expected you would be destined to fight, and I knew it would happen after you recieved that sword. He said these clothes are magically imbued with forces no one could comprehend."

"Magic clothes?" asks Evan.

"He didn't explain any of the details." says Evan's mother. "But he must have known you were destined for great things. Also, and I don't know if this will mean anything, but... I heard a rumor."

"What kind of rumor?" asks Evan.

"It's about your old friend, Dizzy." says his mother. "Or at least we think it's her."

"Dizzy?" asks Evan. "What do you know about her? Is she okay?"

"We heard a rumor that she's now the Queen of the United Kingdom of Illyria." says Evan's step-father. "At least, we think it's her. We hear tales about a woman named 'The Maiden of the Grove' being the wife of Illyria's High King. Obviously, that would have to be Dizzy."

"Dizzy is the... Queen of Illyria." says Evan. He then grips the hilt of his sword as it is now in a scabbard of white with gold etchings and a red crystal in the middle. "Then... I know what I must do."

"You've made up your mind, already, Evan?" asks his mother.

"Yes." says Evan. "I will journey to Illyria to become a knight. If Dizzy is Queen, then it's only right that I serve her. This will make up for the time I couldn't protect her and keep her from being exiled from our village."

"Evan." says his mother.

"Maybe this is what I was meant to do." says Evan. "Maybe my real father saw such an event happening that I would be needed for this task, regardless of how unworthy I am."

Sighing, he mother says, "Well... you're 21 now. I suppose I should let you make your own decisions in life. Anyway, you get changed and I'll pack you some supplies for your journey to Illyria."

Looking rather sorrowful himself, Evan merely says, "Of course."

* * *

After a while, Evan steps out of his room wearing his new clothes. His long white coat with purple and gold comes to his knees while his white, gold and puprle undershirt frame his being while still being thick. His matching pants fit perfectly around his legs while adding enough room and freedom for movement and his matching boots give him an intimidating feel while still looking majestic.

Evan as his sword in scabbard lashed to his back via a gold rope-like string that holds it firmly in place.

Just then, Evan's step-father and mother approach him. His mom holds a white bag made for long trips.

"You look very handsome, dear." says Evan's mother. "Your father would be proud."

"I can only hope." says Evan. "Wherever he is."

"Here." says his mother handing him the bag. "This has everything you need for your journey to Illyria. I packed you enough food, water and other supplies in case you need them."

Taking the bag, Evan says, "I'm so sorry to leave this suddenly, mother. If I knew it would come to something like this, I would give more advanced warning."

His mother shakes her head and says, "Don't worry, dear. From the way your father saw it, and how I realize it, you were always destined to leave this village to make your mark on the world."

"I just hope it will be a mark that people will think positively about." says Evan.

"Evan, just promise me something." says his mother.

Evan gently says, "Anything."

"Just... be careful out there." says his mother before she goes up to him, weeping into his chest. "Promise me you'll think about us... and keep us in your prayers."

Evan hugs his mother and says, "You need not ask. I will always think about you all. I'll write you everyday, even before I get to Illyria."

"Thank you, Evan." says his mother still crying.

His step-father comes forward and says, "We put a map of Europe in there for you, so you'll be able to find your way to Illyria."

Evan says, "Thanks, dad. Makes my trip that much shorter."

"Heh, you still choose to call me dad after learning the truth?" asks his step-father.

"You've always been a father to me." says Evan. "How can I not?"

Saying nothing else, his step-father goes to hug him.

After a while, Evan and his parents are outside.

* * *

Evan breathes deeply, and says, "Well, this is it." He looks back at his parents and says, "I may be doing this for Dizzy, but I also aim to make you all proud."

"You've made us proud everyday just by living." says his mother. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and see the world. Make the most of your life."

"I shall." says Evan before giving his parents one last hug.

"Well then... see you another time." says Evan.

"You go get'em, son." says his step-father.

"One more thing, Evan." says his mother. "Your father's real name is Maximillian Essance. If you ever happen upon him, tell him that your mother is doing fine."

"I will." says Evan. "Anyway, good-bye."

And with that, Evan begins to leave the village, his parents waving good-bye to him.

As he gets to the village exit, he stops for a minute says with a deep breath, "Illyria... Dizzy... here I come."

And with that, Evan leaves the village for Illyria, ready to obtain his destiny.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1


End file.
